


Off-Limits

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Possessive Steve McGarrett, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: Prompt: I loved possessive!Steve last week, can we some more? but this time along with rough!Danny





	Off-Limits

“Mine.” Steve breathed into Danny’s skin, running his hands down Danny’s naked chest, twisting a nipple in his fingers until Danny arched off the bed, gasping. “I’m going to hold you down and bite you until you’re covered in my marks, Danno. Everyone will know you’re off limits. That you’re with me.”

Danny raked his nails down Steve’s back, pinpoints of pain prickling along his spine and causing a shudder to run through him. Steve groaned, sliding his erection against Danny’s thigh and drawing him into a biting kiss. He pulled back to kiss down Danny’s jaw to his shoulder, sucking a mark into the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“Tell me you’re mine.” Steve purred against Danny’s neck. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Yours, Steve, always.” Danny pulled on Steve’s hair harshly until Steve raised his head to look at Danny, his pupils blown wide with arousal. “But that means that you’re mine too, babe, you get that?” Steve nodded, gaze flicking down to Danny’s cock as he licked his lips and Danny tugged his hair again to get his attention. “You’re  _mine_.” He hissed. “Say it.”

“I’m yours.” Steve said breathlessly, rutting against Danny. “You’re mine and I’m yours.”

Danny nodded in satisfaction, pulling Steve’s head down again to bite at his lower lip. “Damn right.”

Steve kissed Danny passionately, their tongues wrestling and battling for dominance, before sliding down his chest until he was eye level with Danny’s cock. He traced a finger down a large, throbbing vein and Danny stifled a groan. “Can I fuck your mouth?” Steve husked, looked up at him. Danny’s full body flush and sharp “God, yes” were all it took for Steve to scramble up the bed. Danny sat back against the headboard, eyes dark with want, and pulled Steve in for a kiss before leaning back and opening his mouth obediently.

Steve bit back a moan at the sight, kneeling and brushing Danny’s lips with his cock, precome sliding across his kiss-swollen lips until they shone in the dim light of the room. Danny’s tongue darted out to slide along the tip and Steve rasped, “three taps to stop”, waiting only for Danny’s nod to plunge his cock into Danny’s mouth.

He gasped, dizzy with lust at the warm heat enveloping him and the sight of Danny’s red lips stretched around his length. Danny looked up at Steve and swallowed purposefully, a smug light in his eyes when Steve keened, his hips thrusting forward involuntarily. “Bossy.” Steve muttered, slowly sliding out of Danny’s mouth and then back in, marveling at Danny’s ability to take all of him.

“Look at you, Danny, you’re so gorgeous.” He whispered reverently, sliding a hand along Danny’s face to feel his cock sliding into his mouth. “I wish I could keep you like this. Keep you here, open and waiting for me. So ready for me to fuck you, keep you plugged up with my come.” Danny moaned around Steve’s cock, running the edge of his teeth against the underside, looking proud when Steve melted at the sensation. His fingernails dug into Steve’s ass, leaving crescent shaped marks that Steve knew would sting tomorrow whenever he sat down.

He threaded his fingers through Danny’s tousled blond hair. “Do you know how many people stare at your mouth?” Danny’s gaze flicked up to meet Steve’s, tears lingering in the corner of his eyes. “Too many.” Steve growled, clutching at Danny’s hair and pulling out of his mouth, holding himself still with just the very tip lying on Danny’s tongue. “They stare at your mouth, your ass, your shoulders…” Steve broke off, grunting at Danny’s tongue lapping at his cock, licking up the drops of precome dripping from the slit.

“God, Danny.” Steve groaned, nudging his hips forward until Danny obediently opened his mouth and swallowed Steve down again. He raked his nails up Steve’s thighs and across his ass and Steve shouted, his hips stuttering forward, pushing himself further down Danny’s throat. “They can’t have you.” He growled, clutching at the headboard. “You’re  _mine_.”

With that declaration, he thrust forward one last time and came down Danny’s throat, his vision whiting out as he shouted Danny’s name. When his vision returned, he was slumped over, clutching the headboard and Danny was whimpering beneath him. Steve looked down and saw Danny stroking his cock quickly, chasing his own orgasm. He stilled Danny’s hand and leaned down to lick at the drops of come lingering on his lips.

Steve sat back, straddling Danny’s hips and spit on his hand, grasping Danny’s cock and stroking it quickly until Danny came with a loud cry, slumping against the headboard. Steve leaned forward and held his hand to Danny’s face, letting him lick his come from Steve’s hand. Danny sucked his fingers into his mouth one by one, scraping his teeth along them and grinning fiercely around them, his lips still red and puffy from Steve’s cock.

Steve leaned forward again to kiss him, licking their combined taste from Danny’s mouth. “You taste like me.” He purred, running his hands along his partner’s body. “You taste like mine.”

“All yours, big guy.” Danny rasped. “This means you get to tell everyone why I sound like a chain smoker tomorrow.”

“Worth it.” Steve told him contentedly, pulling him down on the bed so they could curl up together and kiss lazily.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
